Micro-/nanoscale structures, such as nanotubes and nanowires, demonstrate significant potential for use in a variety of engineering devices and systems. The existence and availability of adequate tools for to characterize properties of micro-/nanoscale structures is a prerequisite for the advancement and further development of such materials. Currently, there is a lack of adequate tools, which tends to hamper efforts to characterize micro-/nanoscale structures.
Several experimental techniques have been developed to capture certain aspects of nanomechanical behavior, such as the elastic modulus of individual nanostructures. These techniques include, for example, indirect methods such as the study of vibrations/oscillations in nanostructures induced by thermal vibrations or applications of an electric field with a tunneling electron microscope (TEM). Scanning probe microscopy methods, such as the atomic force microscopy (AFM), have also been employed to evaluate the mechanical properties of nanostructures and microstructures. These techniques were further advanced by combining a piezo-actuated nanomanipulator with an AFM probe tip inside a scanning electron microscope (SEM) of TEM. Others existing approaches include the use of micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) based test devices for in-situ mechanical testing of nanostructures inside a SEM.